1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to medical devices and materials for reducing intraocular pressure. More particularly, this invention relates to medical devices and materials for diverting aqueous humor out of the anterior chamber through a surgically implanted duct passageway.
2. State of the Art
Glaucoma is a disorder of the optic nerve that usually occurs in the setting of an elevated intraocular pressure (typically referred to as “IOP”). The pressure within the eye increases causing changes in the appearance (“cupping”) and function (“blind spots” in the visual field) of the optic nerve. High pressure develops in an eye because of impaired outflow of aqueous. In open-angle glaucoma, the impaired outflow is caused by abnormalities of the drainage system of the anterior chamber. In closed-angle glaucoma, the impaired outflow is caused by impaired access of aqueous to the drainage system. If the pressure within the eye remains sufficiently high for a long enough period of time, total vision loss occurs. Thus, glaucoma is the number one cause of preventable blindness.
As shown in FIG. 1, the eye 10 is a hollow structure that contains a clear fluid called “aqueous humor.” Aqueous humor is formed by the ciliary body 12 adjacent the posterior chamber 9 of the eye. The fluid, which is made at a fairly constant rate, then passes around the lens 14, through the pupillary opening in the iris 18 and into the anterior chamber 20. Once in the anterior chamber 20, the fluid drains out of the eye 10 through two different routes. In the “uveoscleral” route, the fluid percolates between muscle fibers of the ciliary body 12. This route accounts for approximately ten percent of the aqueous outflow in humans. The primary pathway for aqueous outflow in humans is through the “canalicular” route that involves the trabecular meshwork (not shown) and Schlemm's canal 24.
The trabecular meshwork and Schlemm's canal 24 are located at the junction between the iris 18 and the sclera 26. This junction is typically referred to as the “angle” 28. The trabecular meshwork is a wedge-shaped structure that runs around the circumference of the eye. It is composed of collagen beams arranged in a three-dimensional sieve-like structure. The beams are lined with a monolayer of cells called trabecular cells. The spaces between the collagen beams are filled with an extracellular substance that is produced by the trabecular cells. These cells also produce enzymes that degrade the extracellular material. Schlemm's canal 24 is disposed adjacent to the trabecular meshwork. The outer wall of the trabecular meshwork coincides with the inner wall of Schlemm's canal 24. Schlemm's canal 24 is a tube-like structure that runs around the circumference of the cornea. In human adults, Schlemm's Canal is believed to be divided by septa into a series of autonomous, dead-end canals. The aqueous fluid travels through the spaces between the trabecular beams of the trabecular meshwork, across the inner wall of Schlemm's canal 24 into the canal, through a series of collecting channels that drain from Schlemm's canal 24 and into the episcleral venous system (not shown).
The tough outer membrane known as the sclera 26 covers all of the eye 10 except that portion covered by the cornea 34, which is the thin, transparent membrane which covers the pupillary opening and the iris 18. The cornea 34 merges into the sclera 26 at a juncture referred to as the limbus 32. A portion of the sclera 26 is covered by a thin tissue called Tenon's membrane 36, which envelopes the bulb of the eye from the optic nerve (not shown) to the ciliary region, and separates the eye from the orbital fat and forms a socket in which the eye moves. Near its front, Tenon's membrane 36 blends into the conjunctiva 30 where it is attached to the ciliary region of the eye as shown.
In a normal patient, aqueous production is equal to aqueous outflow and intraocular pressure remains fairly constant (typically in the 15 to 21 mmHg range). In glaucoma, there is abnormal resistance to aqueous outflow, which manifests itself as increased IOP. Tonometry is the measurement of IOP. In primary open angle glaucoma, which is the most common form of glaucoma, the abnormal resistance is believed to be along the outer aspect of trabecular meshwork and the inner wall of Schlemm's canal 24. Primary open angle glaucoma accounts for approximately eighty-five percent of all glaucoma. Other forms of glaucoma (such as angle closure glaucoma and secondary glaucomas) also involve decreased outflow through the canalicular pathway but the increased resistance is from other causes such as mechanical blockage, inflammatory debris, cellular blockage, etc.
With the increased resistance, the aqueous fluid builds up because it cannot exit fast enough. As the fluid builds up, the IOP within the eye increases. The increased IOP compresses the axons in the optic nerve and also may compromise the vascular supply to the optic nerve. The optic nerve carries vision from the eye to the brain. Some eyes seem more susceptible to IOP than other eyes. While research is investigating ways to protect the nerve from an elevated pressure, the therapeutic approach currently available in glaucoma is to reduce the intraocular pressure.
The clinical treatment of glaucoma is typically carried out in a step-wise manner. Medication often is the first treatment option. Administered either topically or orally, these medications work to either reduce aqueous production or they act to increase outflow. Currently available medications have many serious side effects including: congestive heart failure, respiratory distress, hypertension, depression, renal stones, aplastic anemia, sexual dysfunction and death. Compliance with medication is a major problem, with estimates that over half of glaucoma patients do not follow their correct dosing schedules.
When medication fails to adequately reduce the pressure, laser trabeculoplasty often is performed. In laser trabeculoplasty, thermal energy from a laser is applied to a number of noncontiguous spots in the trabecular meshwork. It is believed that the laser energy stimulates the metabolism of the trabecular cells in some way, and changes the cellular material in the trabecular meshwork. In a large percent of patients, aqueous outflow is enhanced and IOP decreases. However, the effect often is not long lasting and a significant percentage of patients develop an elevated pressure within the years that follow the treatment. The laser trabeculoplasty treatment is typically not repeatable. In addition, laser trabeculoplasty is not an effective treatment for primary open angle glaucoma in patients less than fifty years of age, nor is it effective for angle closure glaucoma and many secondary glaucomas.
If laser trabeculoplasty does not reduce the pressure sufficiently, then incisional surgery (typically referred to as filtering surgery) is performed. With incisional surgery, a hole is made in the sclera 26 adjacent the angle region. This hole allows the aqueous fluid to leave the eye through an alternate route.
The most commonly performed incisional procedure is a trabeculectomy. In a trabeculectomy, a posterior incision is made in the conjunctiva 30. The conjunctiva 30 is rolled forward, exposing the sclera 26 at the limbus 32. A partial scleral flap is made and dissected into the cornea. The anterior chamber 20 is entered beneath the scleral flap, and a section of deep sclera 26 and trabecular meshwork is excised. The scleral flap is loosely sewn back into place. The conjunctiva incision is tightly closed. Post-operatively, the aqueous fluid passes through the hole, beneath the scleral flap and collects in a bleb formed beneath the conjunctiva 30. The fluid then is either absorbed through blood vessels in the conjunctiva 30 or traverses across the conjunctiva 30 into the tear film. Trabeculectomy surgery of this nature is extremely difficult and only a small fraction of ophthalmologists perform this procedure. In addition, it is very time consuming and physicians are not reimbursed for the time it takes to perform the surgery and it is therefore rarely performed.
When trabeculectomy doesn't successfully lower the eye pressure, the next step, and usually the last, is a surgical procedure that implants a device that shunts aqueous humor to control the IOP. One such implant device, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,970 to Baerveldt, is a drainage tube that is attached at one end to a plastic plate. The drainage tube is a flow tube between 1.0 and 3.0 French (and preferably with an inner diameter of 0.3 mm and an outer diameter of 0.6 mm). An incision is made in the conjunctiva 30, exposing the sclera 26. The plastic plate is sewn to the surface of the eye posteriorly, usually over the equator. A full thickness hole is made into the eye at the limbus 32, usually with a needle. The tube is inserted into the eye through this hole. The external portion of the tube is covered with either sclera or other tissue. The conjunctiva 30 is replaced and the incision is closed tightly. With this shunt device, aqueous drains out of the eye through the silicone tube to the bleb, which is a thin layer of connective tissue that encapsulates the plate and tube and then to the surface of the eye. Aqueous drains out of the bleb and to the surface of the eye. Deeper orbital tissues then absorb the fluid. The plate typically has a large surface area in order to wick and disperse fluid, which facilitates absorption of fluid in the surrounding tissue. These disks are generally made of silicone rubber, which serves to inhibit tissue adhesion as the plate becomes encapsulated by the connective tissue of the bleb. The disks can be as large as 10 mm in diameter and are irritating to some patients.
Other implant devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,283 to Richter et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,858 to Lynch et al., respectively. The Richter implant device is a tubular structure that shunts aqueous humor from the anterior chamber to a space between the conjunctiva 30 and the sclera 26. The Lynch implant device is a tubular structure that shunts aqueous humor from the anterior chamber through the trabecular meshwork and into Schlemm's canal 24. These implant devices are described as being formed from silicone, Teflon, polypropylene, stainless steel, etc. These implant devices also typically require precise placement away from the angle and the iris in order to prevent interference with the iris and/or to avoid occlusion of the drainage lumen by ocular tissue (for example, the fibrous tissue of the iris and/or the sclera that may plug the drainage lumen). In addition, such implant devices typically include a unidirectional valve to minimize hypotony (low IOP) in the anterior chamber of the eye. However, the desired flow control provided by such valves is difficult to maintain and are prone to failure. Lastly, these shunt devices are relatively stiff and have been shown to erode through the ocular tissue wall adjacent thereto over time.
Thus, there remains a need in the art to provide an implant device for the treatment of glaucoma that is realized from a biocompatible material which will not encapsulate in the eye and that enables control over IOP without the need for large surface area plates and possibly without the need for unidirectional flow control valves.